InComplete
by GoldsworthyEdwards24
Summary: Ellie Nash is a weird one. She's weird in the way that she knows more about me, than I do myself. She treats me now like I'm crazy or an idiot, she treats me like I'm a normal person, who made bad choices. A/N: Sucky summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1: Group Therapy

**A/N: So, I was thinking about crack ships the other day, and I realized that JT and Ellie would be so cute together. Just **_adorable._** So yeah, no one's gonna read this, but I thought I'd make it since I am a hardcore JT/Ellie ship. Although Jiberty is still my OTP.**

_Group therapy, _thought JT as he marched up the stairs of the mental health building. He could feel his grandmother's eyes watching him from her car, a worried look in her eyes. JT let out a breath, feeling the same self-hatred he felt just last week. The same self-hatred that had drawn him to a suicide attempt.

And now here he was, in the last place he wanted to be. Places like this were for crazy people. He shouldn't be here. He should be with Liberty, or at work, or something. Not in a place like this.

His grandmother signaled for him to hurry up, and JT rolled his eyes, moving up the stairs and into the building. He was already late. The inside was small, and there were few doors, maybe a total of five. The place was sort of rundown, with paint chipping off the walls, and the doorknobs rusty. JT found a window, and peaked in, reading _Mental Rehabilitation _painted in black on the door. He sighed at the words, knowing he wasn't crazy. JT saw a circle of teenagers, all looking depressed, but with open hearts, willing to share, around a male that looked about forty.

JT was tempted to turn around. He was tempted to go home, and lie. He almost did, the pain of not wanting to be realized, getting to him. But then he remembered, why he had to stay. Why he had even bothered coming.

In the hospital, the day it had happened, he had promised her. He had promised Liberty he wouldn't get bored, or lazy and ditch the stupid idea. And by the look in her eye, she looked so worried. JT had felt like crap. The overdose had nothing to do with it. He was hurting her.

It was the last time they had seen each other. He had taken her hand in his, before she could pull away, and promised. This one he would keep. JT hadn't always been serious with that kind of thing, but after what he done, after what he had put her through, he'd be sure to keep this one. Liberty deserved that.

He opened the door quietly, and the talking stopped instantly, all eyes on him. The male who seemed to be in charge smiled at him. JT scanned the room, eyes staring at him, with welcoming faces. _This is pathetic, _he thought, pushing himself to stay. "Ah," said the man. His hair was brown, pushed back, with wrinkles that made him look older then he was. "I'm Mr. Anthony, nice to meet you, but you can call me Paul, everyone does."

JT was silent. Standing in the doorway nervously.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

_No, _He sighed heavily. He was doing this for Liberty. He had to try. "Um . . . I'm . . . uh, JT."

Paul nodded, putting his hand on his own knee and gesturing the other one to a seat. "Well, JT, why don't you take a seat here next to Ellie?"

He looked at the girl, and noticed she looked familiar. Yes, of course. Ellie Nash, he went to school with her. She was often over at Ashley and Toby's house. Her red hair was pulled away from her face in two braids, and she was dressed in all black. Her cream-colored skin and brown eyes shown brightly. JT walked over softly, sitting down, not acknowledging the girl.

"Would anyone like to explain our topic for today?" asked Paul.

Silence for a moment. Until a blonde lanky kid, raised his hand. Paul chose him, and JT noticed his nervosa. "We-we were um, talking about – ways to deal with-with. . our issues,"

JT smirked, and let out a huff. Beside him, Ellie Nash crossed her arms. As if she was suddenly pissed. He ignored it.

Paul smiled, "Very good, Thomas, very good. I see you are doing well with your public speaking. So, issues, coping. As I've heard from some of you, and some of your family members, some of you have gone to harmful ways of dealing with your problems. Now, of course, you know that it's unacceptable. But – for some reason, you do it anyway. There are other ways, of making yourself happy –"

JT once again snorted, at the room went quiet, all eyes on him. Ellie Nash flipped her hair from her face.

"Anything you would like to share, JT?" Paul inquired aloud.

JT shut his eyes, regretting saying a word.

"Um . . . no, nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Then why are you here?"

_I knocked up my girlfriend, I'm a drug dealer, and I'm suicidal. _JT pushed his thoughts to the side. The people here didn't need to know his business. Because it wasn't there's. He shrugged, "I uh, don't know,"

And finally, Ellie Nash spoke. "Yes, you do. We're all here for something. Don't try and make it seem like you're better then the rest of us, because you're not. No one's perfect,"

Paul beamed at Ellie Nash, and JT was shocked that she said such a thing. The expression etched upon her face, showed that she said this sort of thing to everyone. He tried not to feel offended. "I – I'd just rather not talk about, it, alright?"

Ellie, Paul, and the rest of the group nodded. "That's understandable," said Paul. "Everyone here is nervous sometimes. When you're ready to talk, you will," JT slouched in his chair, ashamed and embarrassed. "Now, coping. There are so many happy thoughts and activities you can do to replace unhealthy habits –"

JT blocked the conversation from his mind, wondering to himself where Liberty was right now. Probably at home, fighting with her father. He wished desperately that he was with her, so he could defend her from his harsh nature. He just wanted everything. He wanted them to be a happy family, and not give their baby up. He wanted Liberty to love him again, the way he loved her. JT let out another breath, this one not audible, and felt more self-hatred.

But he couldn't help but notice, next to him. Ellie Nash was staring at him softly, a face of caring upon her. JT knew he must have been hallucinating. No one cared anymore. Her face was probably a look of disgust.

It had to be.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Luncheon

**A/N: I got no reviews, but I just wanted to update. **

School was useless and stupid. The people were all the same, whispering, flirting, gossiping. Girls with their stupid hair and makeup and clothes, and guys with their stupid sports and hooking up and cars. JT hated all of them. The few exceptions being Toby, Emma and Manny. And Liberty. He didn't hate her. Even if she did hate him.

He slammed his lunch, on a table all by itself, away from where he usually sat, feeling ashamed. JT searched the cafeteria, and looked towards the end of the table, where Craig Manning was kissing Manny, playfully. She didn't notice him. Emma, Toby and Liberty were sitting together, laughing and talking. He sighed, wishing that he was with them.

JT took a bite of his sandwich, savoring the taste, feeling the lump in his throat, and swallowing. His self pity was interrupted, by a small, calm voice. "Um . . . can I sit here?" JT turned his head, rolling his eyes. The same girl from group therapy, the girl with the red hair, was standing there, holding a brown bag, with a black one around her shoulder. He shrugged, and she sat across from him, silently.

He examined her. She was wearing a black graphic t shirt, over a rugged red blouse, with skinny jeans and combat boots. Ellie Nash was a weird one, that was for sure. He supposed everyone was weird, in their own way. Ellie opened up her lunch, picking at doritos. JT scrunched his eyebrows, and she looked up. "What?"

"Why are you sitting here?"

Ellie gave him a look saying that she still didn't understand.

"We've talked. Ever. I mean . . . yesterday . . ."

"It's never too late to make a new friend," said Ellie, eating on of her doritos.

JT scrunched his nose, "Who said I wanted to be your friend?"

He knew this would send her away. His aggressive nature had been sending everyone away lately. Who cared though? He deserved it.

But Ellie Nash did not leave. She sat perfectly still, except for the slight flip of her red hair. She played with her fingertips, which had been painted with black nailpolish and pursed her lips. JT wondered why she wasn't saying anything. Maybe she was afraid that she would send him to suicide. God knows that had already happened. He thought of Liberty, and looked over to her, biting his lip, fustrated.

"Well," said Ellie finally. "You look pretty lonely. I mean – you're here all by yourself,"

"I like being by myself," he lied through his teeth, and Ellie looked down and back up.

"No you don't," she said. "You're JT Yorke. Class clown, sarcastic, certified outcast. You're best friends with Toby Issacs, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos. You love kids, even though you hate to admit it."

JT looked shocked, surprised that a person he had never spoken to, could know that much about him. Maybe that was why Ellie Nash was in therapy. Because she knew complete strangers like the back of her hand. Good thing she didn't know everything.

"How do you know that?"

"Being alone gives you a lot of time to observe people," she states. JT shrugs. "For example. For the past five minutes, you've been staring across the room at Liberty Van Zandt, who – seems to be . . . different this year."

JT gulped, feeling the panic wash over him. Not sure why. The whole school knew that he was the one. He was the one who had gotten Liberty Van Zandt pregnant. Ellie waited for a comment, and he gave her one. "N-no I haven't,"

"Okay, then," said Ellie. "I just thought that since you two are dating –"

"We're not dating,"

Ellie shrugs her shoulders, "Ah. So she dumped you,"

JT bit his lip, and looked down, bothered and annoyed. "I never said that,"

"Then . . . you like her," Ellie Nash raised her eyebrows, and JT wondered why she cared so much about a starnger that she had just met. But she did.

"I – I don't," he lied once more. It wasn't _really _a lie. He didn't _like _Liberty, he _loved _Liberty. Ellie Nash did not need to know about his failure of a love life. She shrugged.

"I get it. You don't want to get hurt," Ellie's expression moved to Craig and Manny. Manny was sitting on Craig's lap – until Miss Hatzilakos scolded them both. He nodded. Manny and Craig, there was nothing you could do to tear those two apart.

"Craig, huh?" JT asked. Ellie nodded.

"Yeah – I wouldn't. Guy's bad news. I mean, a couple years back he and Manny –" JT stopped himself, so he wouldn't feel like a pathetic hypocrite. Ellie crossed her arms, and sipped her apple juice.

"Had a baby – and then an abortion? Yeah, Ashley told me,"

Back then, he had agreed with Manny on the abortion subject. He meant, at the time, they were just little kids. Now, JT could see, he never agreed. He had just wanted to impress the beautiful Manuella Santos. Now, espeically. JT Yorke couldn't see how _anyone _could ever want an abortion.

Ellie smiled at him, "So. Group therapy, tonight. Are you coming?"

He wanted to say no, he really did. He turned his head slightly, and saw Liberty sitting with Toby and Emma, and sighed. "Yes,"

"I guess I'll see you then," she said, picking up her garbage to throw it out, and leave.

"Yeah. Guess you will."


	3. Chapter 3: I Understand When You Don't

**A/N: I got no reviews, but I just wanted to update. **

Therapy was a starnge practice. JT would watch, and listen, as everyone explained their troubles and what they planned to do about it, if they even could. He listened to Ellie's the best. She was a cutter, who's father was in the military, and who's mother was an alcoholic. He felt sorry for her, but when she turned to him, he couldn't. She would be disgusted at what he had done.

"JT?" said Paul. "You need to share sooner or later. Why not start now?"

He was hesitant at first, always hesistant. But Paul was right. He needed to keep his promise to Liberty. Ellie Nash stared him down, and he ignored her. JT examined faces, to see if they were ready, and by the calm and peaceful looks, they were. He fidgeted in his seat.

"I, um, I – I um, overdosed," he said like he was going to be thrown in prison. Paul and the others nodded understandingly, like they had heard it all before. JT was surprised at how accepting they were. "And why did you do that?"

He couldn't. He couldn't admit that he abandoned his pregnant girlfriend. Sure they would look like it was okay, but they would be repulsed on the inside. He told the truth, but only some of it. "Um – I was um, dealing Oxycodone. For – uh, money, you know."

Ellie Nash pursed her lips, like she always did. JT squinted at her, trying to read her thoughts the best he could. "Money? For what?" she asked.

He was being caught in his lie. "For, uh, mortgage! To help my grandmother pay for the house!"

"That still doesn't explain why you OD'd," Ellie Nash didn't the seem the type to give up after one shot, and JT was tempted to tell the full truth, but couldn't. He was too ashamed.

"After – after everyone found out – my family and friends – they . . . they hated me,"

He remembered how he had violently offended Toby, pretty much gotten kicked out of the house, and worst of all, made Liberty dissapointed in him. JT swallowed hard at the memory. Paul could sense this, because he ended the meeting.

JT was the first one to leave, practically running out of the room to go and run home. Maybe walk, he hated his grandmother's pestering questions. The others followed suit, and he hoped he would never have to talk to anyone of them. Espeically Ellie Nash.

He thought to himself, if he hadn't overdosed, if he hadn't become a drug dealer, what he would be doing at the time. He would probably be at work, at his small counter, wasting away the hours, at a store that was never crowded. Maybe Liberty would come and visit him, and they could talk for hours on end, like they used to. JT bit his tounge, hard, and continued walking, trying to erase all seemingly happy thoughts from his mind. Thinking about what could've been, his happy family, and his happy life, was just that. Torture.

"JT!" he turned his head, behind him, and rolled his eyes. Of course, there was Ellie Nash, hurrying towards him. He stopped, and waited. She came next to him, and continued to walk. "Can I walk with you?" she asked.

"You already are, so I don't see the point in asking," he answered irritably.

Ellie nodded, "What was that in there?"

"What was what?"

"You seemed . . . nervous. I mean, everyone else can talk about their issues. It's why we're here. But you can't," Ellie looked him straight in the eye, and JT shrugged it off. He was sick and tired of talking about himself.

"Cutter, huh?" he asked. Ellie nodded. "That sucks. That stuff's dangerous, you shouldn't do it,"

Ellie gave him another one of her looks. "Just like overdosing? Isn't that even more dangerous?"

JT let out a pitiful laugh, and poked himself for being an idiot. Ellie didn't seem to notice, and JT took attention to, that she was an easy person to talk to. He decided maybe telling her wouldn't be too bad, even if he hardly knew her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"You promise not to judge?"

Ellie shrugged, "Depends on what it is. Maybe – the reason you OD'd."

JT nodded, and then stared at her. "You haven't heard? About my _little problem?"_

Ellie, once again, gave him a strange look as they turned the corner. "I don't listen to gossip,"

He was surprised that Ellie didn't even know. She had said that she observes people willingly, and it was weird to him, that she hadn't taken note to something so obvious.

"Um, well, you uh, you know . . . Liberty Van Zandt, right?"

"Yup. Your little crush,"

JT felt his ears turning red, and sighed. "It's more than that,"

Ellie pushed her teeth over her bottom lip, listening carefully.

"I, let's just say, I hurt her. Badly. She was my girlfriend for a while,"

"What'd you do? Cheat?"

JT shook his head over and over again, trying to convince her otherwise. "No, no, I would never do that,"

Ellie said nothing, and continued walking. Her posture was speaking for her. She wanted to know, really bad. JT had mercy on her.

"I, um, well, you see . . ."

"Spit it out,"

"She's pregnant,"

Ellie looked at him, and then back out at the surroundings. He was preparing for her to be disgusted or replused or not understand, and just run away, like everyone else had. He was expecting for her to get fed up and go. Ellie Nash did none of these things, she just looked like she was thinking. JT stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She came back to, and did. "I get it."

"You do?"

"That's why you won't talk to anyone. You were the one who did it, as I can see. Is that really why you were drug dealing? To support her?"

JT nodded.

"You were trying to help, then. Good for you," Ellie turned the side, like she was hiding something, and JT noticed, but softly, surprised that this girl who seemed so sweet, couldn't speak much of what had been of her life.

"Almost commiting suicide is good?"

"No one can be _too _good, JT. But . . . at least to me, it sounds like you try to be, and that's good enough. It's more than, actually,"

JT turned to Ellie for a second, and looked her through. She stood perfectly still, looking into his eyes, and seemed like they were having a moment. But it couldn't be, _it couldn't be._

They continued, and Ellie played with her bracelet. "So . . . what happened, between you two? If you don't mind my asking,"

JT shrugged and Ellie nodded once more, "I don't know. I mean – I tried to help, I did everything I could. But . . . Liberty likes to do things herself. I mean, what did I do wrong? I can't help her, I can't help my kid?"

Ellie sighed, "You have to understand what she might be thinking. She might be feeling . . . bad. After all, I mean – she is pregnant. A girl can't be expected to be happy with her boyfriend after that,"

JT looked at her like she was crazy, but knew she was right. This girl, who he had fully met just hours ago, knew him better then he knew himself. Ellie Nash was a weird one, and he was shocked that he was pouring his heart to a stranger. But . . . it felt good.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Do you love her?"

Ellie said this like it was normal, like it was day to day conversation. JT wondered if she said this sort of thing to everyone. "I – I –"

"You do, I can tell. The way you look at her," JT paused, feeling hatred for himself, as Ellie searched his eyes. "Have you ever told her?"

JT shrugged his shoulders without emotion.

"You should. I think maybe she would be less upset if she knew that you love her,"

"It isn't that easy, Ellie. I wish it was,"

"Who said love was easy? I love someone who will never love me back," JT knew she was speaking of Craig, and instanly felt for her. Craig Manning was apparently too good for anyone who wasn't Manny Santos. He nodded to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she muttered. "It doesn't matter. Why bother someone who's happy?"

And for the first time in a while, JT felt himself feeling that way, happy.


End file.
